Labels are normally printed on thin webs of plastic film or paper of thicknesses down to 0.01 mm. The thin labels leave the rotary punching apparatus with a speed of e.g. 5.0 m/sec. With such high speeds, it has turned out to be difficult to control the label flow from the rotary punching apparatus and get the labels stacked correctly in the stacking area. The label stacker will furthermore have a considerable linear extent, because the rotary punching apparatus with the above speed sends out a label flow of a length of 50 m to the label stacker each second.
An object of the invention is to provide a label stacker of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph, which has a compact structure, and which can effectively control the label flow from the rotary punching apparatus and be certain to stack the labels in orderly stacks in the stacking area.